Sable Petrelli
Sable Roxi Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 5: The Formula. She is the daughter of Sapphire Onyx Thompson and Peter Petrelli, and the twin of Taylor Petrelli. Despite being born just over a year ago, she is physically 17, aged forwards by her brother using DNA Manipulation. She works at Pinehearst whilst in reality spying on them and providing information for those fighting against the company. Appearance Sable naturally appears a lot like her mother, with the same eyes, but with slightly lighter hair and paler skin. Her eyes were dark at birth, but have since brightened. She also is slightly thinner and shorter, and is less fit, as a result of not having her mother's ability or sporting interest. However, this natural appearance of hers is currently disguised, in order to hide her from Pinehearst. Personality Sable is more subtle than her brother is, and more likely to think things through before acting, though as willing as he is to take risks. She too is stubborn and independant. She tends to worry a lot. She is empathic, and hates having to hurt others. She feels connected to their family despite barely knowing them. Abilities Sable has the core ability of Aura Mimicry. She manifested it during the time she aged up 16 years, and therefore it's unknown when she would have manifested it naturally. It enables her to view the auras of others, and see whether a person has an ability, via the aura. She can also mimic the abilities, emotions and personality traits of others by mimicking their auras. She has mimicked the ability of Information Production which enables her to answer any simple question she voices. The information gained from this doesn't need to be known by any previously, but she wouldn't get an answer to any open or complex question. e.g. asking what she was meant to do next. It is also, of course, possible for others to block her use of the ability. She copied the ability from another young girl in the orphanage she'd been left at, and did so shortly after manifesting. She's used it to learn her own identity and that of her brother's, and to locate others, as well as gaining information to help the fight against Pinehearst. In addition to this, she has also mimicked Stealth from Stella Burton. This ability enables her to deflect unwanted attention, effectively becoming invisible when she wants to, and also deflects suspicion, making it almost impossible for others not to trust her after meeting her. This ability also gives immunity to itself. She used it to help her spying. Additionally, she has recently mimicked the ability of Memory Manipulation, which she will use to erase all memory of her spywork. She can now delete and alter memories, and can also heal and restore them. However, she can't always erase the memory of a person with regeneration, since the ability could be used to heal the memory. Sable has also had her mind shielded from telepathic intrusion using mind shielding. Family *Mother - Sapphire Onyx Thompson *Father - Peter Petrelli *Uncles And Adoptive Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Robert Thompson, Joshua Thompson, Matt Parkman *Aunts And Adoptive Aunts - Tracy Strauss, Daphne Millbrook, Pippa Millbrook, Marie Thompson, Louise Thompson, Emma Thompson *Cousins - Noah Gray Snr, Noah Gray Jnr, Kaylee Bishop Jnr, Kaylee Bishop Snr, Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Cousins/Adoptive Siblings - Ellis Thompson, Alicia Thompson *Twin Brother - Taylor Petrelli History When Sapphire found herself pregnant, she asked the older version of Noah Gray to speed up her pregnancy much as he'd accidentally sped up his own birth, and she gave birth to twins in New York. Afterwards, knowing she couldn't really raise children in the life she'd chosen, she gave them both up, leaving them at an orphanage. Sable and Taylor were taken in there, and named. A few days afterwards, Taylor manifested, and used DNA Manipulation to age them both up. In the process, Sable also manifested and mimicked Information Production from a girl in the orphanage. She used this ability, partially accidentally, to learn their true identity and parentage. Afterwards, she and Taylor fled the orphanage, fearful of the reaction when their abilities and new age would be discovered, and attempted to find their family. They met their mother, Sapphire, but she disuaded them from contacting anyone else. She also tried to dissuade them from fighting Pinehearst like their parents, but failed in this. However, she did convince them to do so covertly. They approached Lizzie Haswell and gained her help to fight. Sable tended to use her mimicked ability to gain information which would help, such as the whereabouts of captives, or the plans of Pinehearst. She and Taylor fought and killed Stella Burton, who'd betrayed their family, and Sable mimicked stealth during the fight. Shortly after this, she was contacted by Peter, who wanted to replicate stealth in order to use it to continue to fight Pinehearst. She realised who he was, but did not tell him. Sable then joined Pinehearst, using stealth to convince them that she was on their side, but was in reality spying on them. Shortly before Lizzie Haswell's death, she helped the woman enter the building, and she therefore felt responsible for what happened to her. This responsibility and self-blame led Sable to feel that she could no longer continue fighting, so she left her job, her fight and her brother. She did little for the next weeks, apart from trying to find a new life for herself, but soon began suspecting something had happened to her brother. She learned that he'd been captured by Pinehearst so she rejoined them in order to be able to free him. She then restarted spying upon them once more. death]]A few months after rejoining Pinehearst, Sable learned that her cousins Noah and Kaylee were fleeing within the building after escaping a trap. She hesitated over what to do, but realised that keeping her cover meant she'd have to at least seem to attempt to recapture them. However, when they reached her post, she hesitated which let them escape. This was secretly noticed, and led to her exposure. Learning of this, Sable fled before they killed her, and both she and Taylor went into hiding. Her mother tried to make a deal with Pinehearst and sacrifice herself to save Sable when she learned of the threat via a precognitive painting, but this fell through. After being in hiding for a month, both Sable and Taylor decided they'd had enough, and lay an ambush for the agent who was pursuing her. Taylor killed the woman, and Sable mimicked memory manipulation from her. After this, she returned to Pinehearst to spy, using her new ability to erase all knowledge of her exposure. A month afterwards, her spywork found an arrest warrant for her brother. She warned Taylor of this and asked those fighting against the company to help her hide. Her father gave them both disguises and mental shields, but again she didn't tell him who they both were. However, she did tell Taylor after Peter had left. Etymology Sable is an English name meaning "black" or "dark", refering to her dark blue eye colouring. It also means "sand" in French, and is the name of a species of marten. Her middle name, Roxi, is originally Persian and means "bright, star, dawn". Her paternal surname, Petrelli, means "rock" and is Greek in origin. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.